Hotel of Love
by YaoiYuri-chan
Summary: Sakura and Ino are bunking together for the night in a hotel. Pissy moods and hot sex, sounds fun right?


**Disclaimer: Nothing but the funny words in here are mine... heh I say funny words...**

A/N: Just some SakuxIno lemon-ness... Review when done!

**_Hotel of Love_**

_Pat. Pat. Pat._

Rain hit the window of the hotel room that was being shared by two young Konoichi. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were on a mission with Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru. The two men were down the hall sharing a room, same as the two women. Sasuke and Shikamaru hadn't had a problem, but Ino and Sakura were a different story; seeing as they hated each other.

"I have never been so pissed off in the eighteen years of my life!" ranted the pink-haired girl. "This is so unfair! We could have gotten three rooms!"

Ino was sitting on the Queen-sized bed they were to share brushing her hair. She glanced at the other girl who was pacing up and down practically spitting fire as she complained about the sleeping arrangements. Rolling her eyes she said, "Would you shut up? I'm not exactly jumping for joy either. Just quit whining and get over it. What did you expect anyway? You to share a room with Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura cringed. why in the world was she still using the honorific? Sasuke, after they had been asking him out for nearly an hour, had made it crystal clear that he was not interested in her nor was he interested in Ino. Sakura had began to simply refer to him as 'Sasuke' while she still added '-kun'. The older girl guessed Ino knew it bothered her. And, even though they were no longer rivals for the Uchiha's love, they still didn't get along. Again she guessed it was because they were so used to snipping at the other it had become second nature. It was a pity.

Why? Simple, Sakura had developed a crush on the blonde woman. It didn't seem like it was a rational feeling at first glance, but if one dug deep enough they could see that her feelings made perfect sense.

Ino had always been there foe her. When they were young she had stood up for the pink-haired girl. She had helped her make friends and learn how to be the best she could. Ino had even helped her when they were taking their first Chuunin Exam. She had studied under Tsunade with her during their more resent years. And when Sasuke had turned them down they had cried together. Even when they were enemies they still looked out for each other. There just had o be something there, something more then friendship. Love. It was there and Sakura was going to pull it out into the open; kicking and screaming.

"... lazy-ass bastard. Well, 'night Sakura." Ino said as she yawned and stretched out like a big cat. "I get the left side." And with that she slipped under the blankets and snuggled in. Looking at the resting form of Ino Sakura decided that this was as good a time as any to start pulling out her love. So Sakura took a firm hold and yanked, _hard_.

That, of course, meant that she turned off the lights and slid into bed and wrapped an arm around the other girl. Ino, who wasn't sleeping at all yet, yelp like a puppy and rolled over to come face-to-face with Sakura. She pulled back a little so that their faces weren't and inch apart. Then she scowled evily at the other girl. But her face soon faltered.

Sakura's green eyes were illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. Her whole face was shining with the pale light, making her look heavenly. Slowly she blinked up at the blonde, who had sat up in the bed.

"What is it?" she asked in mock innocence. Ino would love her, tonight!

"Nani? You can ask that with a straight face?" Ino's face was red and she was trembling slightly. "Are you crazy? Why did you do that? What if someone had walked in on that?"

"So? Maybe I wanted them to." Sakura grinned like a Cheshire cat. This was a pretty good reaction from the other woman.

" Nan- huh?" Ino seemed to be at a loss for words. Time to move in.

"I said, 'Maybe I wanted them to.'" Then she leaned over to her and pressed their lips together. Ino leaned back trying to get away from Sakura. This only got her stuck against the wall she had been laying next to. The older Konoichi pushed their chests together and placed her hand on Ino's thigh. This gained her a gasp from the unsuspecting girl, thus allowing Sakura's tongue to enter her mouth and explore at it's will. For a second the pink-haired woman considered raping Ino. Then the blonde made that quite impossible. She began to move her tongue along Sakura's. She was going with it and everyone knows you can't rape the willing.

They separated, gasping for air. Grinning she turned her emerald eyes on the slouched form of Ino. The other girl was leaning against the wall and panting lightly. Sakura moved up to her and began to kiss her again. Slowly she moved to her neck and began to suck and nip on one spot. When it was reddened and she was satisfied she started to remove Ino's clothing. The blonde's breath hitched and she tensed up. Sakura cooed in her ears words of comfort and implications. Slowly Ino relaxed into her touch. Before long both were naked and Sakura was straddling Ino.

Sakura began to move her groin along Ino's. The friction caused by their moving bodies made the two women moan in ecstasy. The blonde's blush was spreading down her chest. Green eyes hungrily tracing her contours, the way her hips dipped up to her perfectly defined stomach, the bulge of her breasts, the space between her legs that were the pink-haired girl's main target. The Yamanaka was so beautiful. She was perfect, perfect in every way. And she would have her as her own.

Suddenly she quickened the pace of her grinding. She bent down and began to lick and play with Ino's nipples. The other girl arched her back into Sakura's eager mouth and hand. She pushed down and created more pressure between their pussys, driving them both mad.

Gasping and panting Ino moaned out, "I'm gonna - gonna ...!"

As she came Ino called out the other woman's name. Another grind and Sakura came as well, calling out Ino's name into the night. They collapsed and curled up together under the covers. Both were sweaty and hot but quite content.

Smiling Sakura pushed the stray hair out of Ino's face. "See, no one walked in." Just then, as if to prove her wrong, there was a sharp knock at the door. Both girls jumped up and ran around, trying to locate their clothing. Before they could find more then their bras and undies the door opened and in walked Sasuke and Shikamaru. In the matter of ten seconds the two girls screamed as the two men froze, wide-eyed, and then ran out dodging three kunai and a shurikin.

Ino sat back on the bed when the door closed. Turning to Sakura she said, "And you were saying?"

The pink-haired girl shrugged and giggled.

**_Oshimai_**

****

A/N: Review or I will be a sad panda!


End file.
